Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 January 2016
10:24 A Kool sockpuppet spammed on Flockky's wall on DDSW. 10:25 Account name 10:25 Whats his username Ill block him 10:25 It's an IP. 10:25 IP what IP 10:26 http://postimg.org/image/eydy9vplz/ SDS glitch 10:26 Its 180.58.67.51 10:27 You did not get first star, so you failed. 10:28 That wasn't glitch 10:29 NRN didn't got the target score 10:30 Yep. 10:31 Is the sock blocked? 10:32 how should I know`? 10:32 Blocked. 10:34 So NRN 10:34 Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not glitch 10:34 Have another look to your score 10:35 There is another sock of Kool-182.58.43.32 10:35 The first star is not lid 10:35 You didn't met the target score on the level 10:36 My god 10:36 Not mine 10:36 It was another user's and I wont reveal his identity 10:37 Put a rangeblock on Kool the next time he vandalizes. 10:38 Carlsaga? 10:38 Have you tried to break rules in SDS tutorials 10:38 I have once 10:40 Where did the second IP vandalized 10:40 I think the user who gave NRN that photo was Carlsaga07. 10:40 No 10:41 Carlsaga is his real name 10:41 No 10:41 I wont tell who 10:41 And NO hints 10:41 On my website. I reverted the edits by Kool sock. 10:42 In your website? Thats where you caught both IP s 10:42 Yep, not wikia. 10:42 http://pasteboard.co/DBItETh.png 10:43 This is glitch 10:43 What is it? 10:43 It says there's one day, 47 hours and 18 minutes to the automatic opening to the next episode 10:43 I already noted that 10:44 I saw complaints in king forums about that glitcj 10:44 Oh. -_- 10:45 :O 10:45 Bitter sweet I now felt how hard is SDS 187 10:50 Who is Sweettania? 10:50 Hi supermario and sweetania 10:51 I hope its not Houroso. 10:51 Yeah 10:51 hi 10:51 Hi! 10:52 Nice font color 10:52 I hope it's not Houroso too 10:52 Or ... 10:52 But let's talk about something else. who played Candy Crush Jelly? 10:52 Level 120 10:53 I'm on level 25 10:53 Sweettania account was created 3 minutes ago. 10:53 I hate queen 10:53 So there's a 90% chance he's detrimental 10:53 And cupcake carl 10:54 I think he was scared of you 10:55 Mario pm 10:55 Theres also purple je 10:55 Jelly 10:55 In candy crush jelly 10:57 eleven stars to go 10:57 Hey see this -09:28, December 21, 2015 Kool's Revenge (wall | contribs) created a user account 10:57 O.O 10:57 I think that user is already blocked 10:58 Globally. 11:00 Hello? 11:01 Mario pm 11:02 Has anyone been on HHW? 11:03 huh? 11:03 Why? 11:04 I gtg 11:04 Just asking. 11:05 what is HHW? 11:08 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki 11:09 By the way, Turnip904, a blocked user, may help us out about TR-LLs. 11:12 http://randomnumber.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Turnip904/Blocking_all_TRLL_accounts 11:20 Some user vandalised Emily's Roleplay Wikia. 11:55 Hello. 12:02 Hello. 02:41 Hello. 02:45 hey 02:49 Hey Bittersweet 02:49 URGENT: 02:49 Use PM 06:39 Candycrusher? 06:39 What is it? 06:40 An anonymous user spammed a message on my wall. 06:41 Where 06:41 O.O 06:41 Can you delete it? 06:42 Where 06:42 Link 06:43 Thread:307613 06:44 Thread:307270 I thought it was this 06:44 You already deleted it 06:45 It needs to be completely deleted by an admin so no one can restore it. 06:47 How to completely delete it 06:47 Done 06:47 Hi mega 06:48 Now its deleted candycrusher I just remembered how to delete it 06:48 Because I tried deleting in soda wiki 2016 01 08